Je suis con
by Yuuki Momoru
Summary: Sasuke est un amoureux passionné mais aussi extrémement jaloux. Evidemment cet amour n'ai pas connu par le principal intéressé, qui n'est autre que Naruto. Sasuke s'est décidé à ne jamais lui avouer pour ne pas briser leur amitié.


**One-Shot :** Je suis con

**Auteur :** sasuxxnaru---looveuh XDD je sais c'est un nom compliqué, on va dire momo-chan

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru u_u évidemment

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi T_T Que ma vie est triste...

Je suis con, j'avoue, tomber amoureux de mon équipier n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Et je suis con, je sais, mon coeur bat pour un garçon qui ne m'aimera jamais. Et puis je suis encore plus con, je l'admets, de le repousser, d'être froid et distant, mais j'ai si peur d'aimer à nouveau. Mais la vérité c'est que c'est pas ça qui fait que je suis le roi des cons, je le reconnais, c'est que je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux.  
Cela va faire trois petites semaines que je me suis avouer mon amour pour Naruto. Vous savez, un petit blond aux grands yeux bleus, ben j'ai succombé à cet océan. Je n'ai pas pu résister, je me suis jeter dans cette mer profonde que sont ses yeux.  
J'ai l'air encore plus con en disant ça non ?

Enfin je m'éloigne du sujet. Cela m'arrive assez souvent en ce moment, d'être constamment à côté de la plaque. Mais c'est à cause de lui aussi ! Bref, je reprends. Je disais donc, que cela va faire trois semaines que je me suis rendu compte de mon amour pour lui. Au début, je me disais :" T'as qu'à sonner chez lui et tout lui balancer." C'est ce que j'ai fait, enfin seulement la première partie de mon idée : sonner chez lui. Parce que pour le reste tout est resté bloquer dans ma gorge. Naruto me demandait si ça allait, et ça empirait. En entendant sa voix j'ai encore plus paniqué et j'ai dit quelque chose de complètement fou : " Mais voyons ! Sasuke va bien ! Il va super bien ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas pour Sasuke ?" Ouaih, j'ai parlé de moi à la troisième personne et avec un ton joyeux que je ne me connaissais pas. Pauvre moi. Naruto a cru bon de m'emmener à l'hôpital, ça a été la pire journée de ma vie. J'ai alors inventé une excuse débile, comme quoi j'avais dû manger quelque chose de mauvais ce matin là.

Et oui, je suis con. Encore plus que mon blond.  
Voilà que je viens d'utiliser la possession "mon blond". Cela m'arrive souvent en ce moment. J'ai l'impression de passer des phases de mon état. Mais je progresse. Après cette minable tentative de déclaration d'amour, je me suis mis à le regarder, comme pour lire ses pensées. Après ça, inconsciemment mais sûrement, ben oui l'amour nous fait faire n'importe quoi, j'ai voulu tenter le rapprochement physique. Et puis là je passe la troisième étape de l'amour passionnée, la jalousie.  
Et là je me sens affreusement con.  
Je suis à Ichiraku avec le restant de l'équipe 7. Nous fêtons nos premiers jours de repos, ça faisait un moment que nous attendions cela. Ce n'était pas que les missions étaient épuisantes, non non pas du tout, mais elles étaient d'un ennui. Enfin bref, Naruto est comme d'habitude en train de s'engloutir des kilos de ramens, même après tous ces bols, il n'a jamais pris ne serait-ce qu'un gramme de graisse. D'ailleurs Sakura lui fait la remarque, il rougit. Je serre les poings, comment fait-elle pour le faire rougir ? Comment fait-elle alors qu'elle n'a rien de plus que moi. Je suis même plus beau qu'elle. Oui mais voilà, je suis un garçon et ça fait toute la différence.  
Qu'est ce que je suis con.  
Nous sortons enfin d'Ichiraku, je n'ai pas dit un mot comme d'habitude.  
- Sasuke-kun ? Me fait timidement Sakura.  
Je la regarde froidement, mais elle rougit encore plus.  
- Je me disais...euh...ce serait bien si tous les deux...euh...on allait se promener...tu serais d'accord ?  
- Non. J'ai autre chose à faire. Dis-je alors. Voilà ça c'était fait.  
Mais voilà que mon blond se remet à fanfarroner :  
- Moi je suis libre toute la journée si tu veux Sakura !  
Avant qu'elle ne donne une réponse, je me retourne violemment vers Naruto, lui prends le bras et l'entraîne avec moi.  
- Hé ! Mais lâche-moi enfoiré !  
- Idiot  
- Ne me traîte pas d'idiot ! Idiot !  
Et voilà c'est repartit. Je me dispute une fois de plus avec lui. Et à chaque fois, c'est pareil, j'ai envie de lui prendre le menton et de l'embrasser.  
Je suis con n'est ce pas ?  
- Si tu voulais te promener avec Sakura fallait accepter !  
- Je n'en avais aucune envie !  
- Alors explique-moi ce qui t'as pris !  
- Tu m'appartiens !  
C'est la plus grosse gaffe que j'ai pu dire. Naruto écarquille les yeux comme si je portais un tutu rose. Je rougis et y a de quoi. Je viens de lui sortir un truc vraiment pas banal. J'essaye alors de me rattraper :  
- Tu...euh...  
Mais impossible. Je me sens minable, encore plus que ces dernières semaines. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva :  
- Ne t'approche plus de moi !  
Il s'en va en courant. A quoi bon lui courir après, tout était perdu. J'ai soudain envie de pleurer, mais un Uchiwa ne pleure pas !  
Je ne suis qu'un con, jaloux et possessif en plus de ça. A moins que ce soit la même chose.

Je ne suis plus sorti de chez moi, préférant mourir que de recroiser Naruto. Mais il me manquait, et moi ce que je voulais c'était le voir, rien que de le voir.  
Cela faisait bien une semaine, qui me parût une éternité, que j'avais fait cette énorme boulette. Mais je l'ai déjà dit, je suis à côté de la plaque. Et le pire c'est que mon état ne s'est pas arrangé.  
Je ne suis qu'un irrécupérable con.  
Je m'étais enfin décidé à sortir, rien que pour prendre l'air. Alors que je me promène la tête basse, j'entends comme des rires ou plutôt des gloussements. Je tourne alors les yeux vers ces pouffements ridicules. Ce n'était autre que Naruto avec Sakura, mais ce qui me passe à travers la gorge, c'était que Sakura était sur les genoux de MON blond. Je serre les poings. Alors que je faisais demi-tour, dégoûté par ma trouvaille, quand soudain je rentre dans quelqu'un.  
- Kiba ? Akamaru ?  
- Tiens Sasuke ! Ca fait un moment qu'on t'as pas vu !  
Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever, je la prends.  
- Alors...qu'est ce qui te faisait courir comme ça ?  
- Je...rien.  
Soudain les rires de Naruto et Sakura se font plus fort, Kiba comprends alors. Il est moins bête que je le croyais.  
- Je vois...Fait-il pensif.  
- ...quoi ?  
Il met un bras derrière sa tête :  
- Disons que Naruto m'a un peu briffé l'a dessus. Comme quoi il "t'appartenais" ou un truc du genre.  
Alors c'était ça, à moi il ne dit rien mais aux autres si. N'étais-je pas sensé être son meilleur ami ? Celui à qui il pouvait tout dire ? C'est vrai, je ne suis peut-être pas le mec qui pouvait vraiment écouter les gérémiades de quelqu'un sans lui demander de se taire, mais tout de même.  
Y a pas plus con que moi.  
J'aurais dû faire plus attention à Naruto, plutôt que de finir aveuglé par mes sentiments. Je ne pensais qu'à moi, un fois de plus.  
- Hé ho, tu m'écoutes ?  
- J'aime Naruto. Dis-je soudain sans m'en rendre compte.  
Kiba ne semble pas plus étonné que ça :  
- Je crois l'avoir deviné, mais merci de confirmé mes soupçons.  
- Je suis un jaloux maladif, ces derniers temps...je...j'ai même...  
- Oui je sais. C'est toi qui à dit à Hinata que Naruto ne la regarderait jamais, d'ailleurs t'a été plutôt dur sur ce coup là.  
- Je ne voulais pas blesser Hinata mais seulement...  
- C'est bon. Me coupa-t-il en partant. De toute façon, je crois t'avoir suffisamment aidé. Ajouta t-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.  
Je ne comprends pas :  
- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de l'aide.  
Pas de réponse. Les rires s'étaient estompés. Je soupire.  
- T'es vraiment con, tu le sais ça ?  
Cette voix me fait sursauter. Je me retourne vivement, c'était Naruto et Sakura. Puis soudain pouf ! Plus de Sakura.  
- C'était un clone ?  
- Non j'ai juste envoyer Sakura dans une autre dimension. Répond il sarcastiquement.  
J'ai un petit rire, minime. Mais un rire tout de même.  
- Je t'ai vu arriver et j'ai juste voulu voir ta réaction.  
Un silence. Décidément aujourd'hui je suis lent à la détente. Naruto coupe alors ce silence gênant :  
- Et puis j'ai tout entendu.  
J'écarquille les yeux, mon coeur bat encore plus vite. Alors c'était ça le sens de la phrase de Kiba "Je t'ai suffisamment aidé"  
- Je peux tout expliquer ! Je...Dis-je précipitamment en levant enfin la tête.  
Mais je ne pus dire autre chose, une douceur intense s'était emparée de mes lèvres. J'avais les yeux ouverts, observant Naruto les sourcils froncés mais les yeux fermés. Je répond alors au baiser.  
Depuis quand attendais-je cela ? Une éternité ? Non, c'était encore plus long que ça.  
Je le serrai contre moi, approffondissant ce premier vrai baiser.  
L'amour rend con, mais cet amour rend ces cons heureux. Je suis le con le plus heureux de tous.

##~~##

Auteur Dégénérée : n_n C'est pas grand chose mais bon.  
Conscience : U_U au moins tu as enfin levé le voile, Sasuke est con.  
Sasu : è_é  
Auteur Dégénérée : n_n Oui mais c'est Naruto qui a cet effet là.  
Sasu : u_u tu me défends, c'est nouveau.  
Auteur Dégénérée : n_n J'aurais dû mettre à la fin, "Je suis encore plus con" mais bon, ça aurait fait chargé...  
Sasu : Ô_o...

Naruto...


End file.
